This invention is concerned with improvements of the devices used to position books and other reading matter for persons who find it difficult to hold such matter securely in their hands, especially while reclining or while resting in a supine position. Some are in this situation because of arthritis, others must lie on their backs while recovering from surgery or injuries, still others just find it fortable to hold reading matter, especially tightly bound "paperbacks", while resting on a sofa or in bed.
For over sixty years much effort has gone into the design of supports to hold reading matter in an inverted position, using retaining clamps and springs, as well as transparent easels. However, only a very few of these devices have addressed the problem of turning pages, which is the most serious obstacle to reading from a supine position.